ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet Origins: Lombax Generation
THINK YOU GOT THE BRAINS OF GRUMMELNET? THEN MAKE YOUR OWN WEAPON IN THE I CAN BLOW UP CONTEST MESSEAGE ME IN MY TALK OR BLOG Ratchet Origins: Lombax Generation Australia: November 6, 2011 North America: November 6, 2011 Europe: November 8, 2011 Japan: November 22, 2011 Ratings: RP Developers: Insomniac Games (Fictional, no copyright intended) Publisher: Sony (same thing as first) for the first time Australia gets it first america by hours Gameplay There are improved gameplay mechanics, new secrets, more sectors and you can even now travel to galaxy (Solana,Bogon,Polaris) OmniWrenches have been improved by the Grummelnet Experts meaning that they have nanotech upgrades and can be added with Mods (Shock,Tremor etc) The game will be both Nonlinear and linear. New ablities: Temporary Invisibillity and more coming soon! A New Kinetic Swift and Charger abilities, the charger is used to smash through walls and power machinery and is also a damage dealer too. Swift makes you faster for temporary time. Clank can seperate with ratchet anytime. New Versa Cranks, Thier spinning like a ferris wheel and you must swing to another or versa targets etc. you can now change wrenches or add add-ons Weapons How would a galactic hero saved 3 galaxies? Well he needs weapons of course from Grummelnet and Gadgetron Today! however after some Incident the new Top Vendors called Phalanxian Vendors Lombax Technology Lombax Spear Delta Blaster Alpha Disruptor (the return of a legend) CryoGun CryoMine CrystalWrench X OmniWrench Millenium 14 Chronian Rifle OmniWrench ZXALPHA Wrench Of Praetorian Azimuth's Wrench Kaden's Wrench Blasters Make-It Power Pistol Quantum Blaster Delta Blaster Alpha Blaster Plasma Beam Combuster Blaze Pistol Quantum Cannon blastercannon Hyperblaster Bombs/Grenades Make-It Grenade Plasma Bomb HyperBomb Melee Razor Talons Omni-Screw OmniWrench OmniWhip Ranged SpiralRang Phoenix Glove Thunderforce Shocker Sevra Rifle Chronian Sniper Impulser Misc/Others PyroCannon HydroBlaster Warp-O-Ray Mophertron Mr Zurkon Nano Wasps ChronoScepter Groovitron 2.0 Plasma Swarmers Shotguns PyroShotGun Make It Shotgun Plasma Flush Hydro Shotgun Gadgets Swingshot Plus/Ultra Hoverboots/ZX9000 Decoder Pad Grav Boots Kinetic Charger Kinetic Tether Geo-Laser Grav-Sphere Armour/Armor HoloFlux X2 Cutucene Armor EctoFlux Lumuflux ThermaFlux Alphaflux Deltaflux HyperFlux ElectroFlux OmniFlux ZeptoFlux CrystalFlux Planets Fastoon Zutu Crestonia (New Lombax Home) Karanian, Kora Caves Lagaria Falonia Krewania, Weapons Facility Rakarian Kerchu Fight Festival Karanian Battle-Thon Zarania City (lombax city) Toveren Hoverboot Grand Prix, Toveran Xeranon Outpost, Planet Xerasade Igliak, Meridian City,Grummelnet HQ Serpen Innova City Astera Madani Idalana, Phalanxian HQ Secrets and New Features If you have a TOD Save, When At the Kerchu BattleThon, the kerchu will glare at you and some of em will start booing If you have an ACIT Save the agorians will be also glaring at you IF U HAVE ACIT Save, you will have the Thermaflux,EctoFlux,Hyperflux discounted and if you have RC1,GC,UYA,DL You will unlock old fav weapons like Devastator Agents of Doom Lava Gun Not to mention the good ol blaster Skins Kaden Azimuth Dark Ratchet Unnamed Lombax Sagirius Skill Points Seriously? Once Hit, Twice Hit Come back Mate Among Thieves Quiet Lombax You were like my brother,I loved you I have failed You were meant to do that Groovefest Kaden II Once a Rat Always A RAT The Good ol Days You Like that? Kerchu Sweat oh great, not again Grow Up, Son The elders once said... Time is a living breathing thing Blaster Master Trophies Lombax Hero 100mph Ressurection Old Friends Faith The Return of a Hero Rivalry Bufoon Monsterpedia Agorian Commando X175 Scrap Slayer Scrap Dog Rusty Slayer VX9000 Sentry Bot - Beam Sentry Bot - Grenade Sentry Bot - Spin Teratrope Upgraded Arc Slayer Arc Blaster Rusty Blazer Rusty Speed Slayer CycloBlaster Drophyds Tyrrahnoids Lombax Hunters Level 1: Metropolis, Ratchet Plaza Ratchet was exploring the new sector of Metropolis and saw new weapons,Gadgets and even Al's New store just when he was about to walk in a unknown species started Attacking Metropolis, Once Again The Duo must fend of more Invaders they then went to the great Memorial Plaza with the great Titanium Bridge honour for ratchet and clank after defeating Tachyon and Nefarious as they defeat they saw that it were drophyds and another unknown species, he realized that he is smelling Revenge somewhere and he also realized their enemies from the past too. "Tachyon orders us to destroy you" then a brief boss battle "Insolent Lombax i will come back" "Sasha here, It's been A While come to Starship Phoenix THEN TITLE APPEARS Ratchet Origins: Lombax Frontier Level 2: Apogee Space Station 2.0 "Ahh Ratchet its been a while..." "Sasha, I thought you were still mayor." "Turned down the job i enjoyed staying on the phoenix oh an by the way meet me on the Bridge." After exploring the expanded star cruiser you meet on the bridge "right, as you all know that we are about to do another adventure said Al "Here we go again" said Ratchet "Ratchet!, its been a while since the Pirate affair" said Talwyn "Eh, it been a while" We just had reports that Tachyon Troops has just captured Cronk and Zephyr at the Krontos Outpost,Bestona Level 3: Krontos Outpost, Bestona When they arrived the entrance was blocked they didn't have the decoder pad and the other way was through the Ravine, the planet was a Technological, the outpost was as big as Kerwan and a few mountains surronding it, they had to pass through a checkpoint filled with guards and past Hydro Gates then through the 3 terminals then past the guards armory then to the contaiment area, you can buy the Make It Power Pistol here too after rescuing the 2 old veterans Zephyr mutters about the "Craggy-Mites" coming back and founds out there they stolen Aphelion, so you found another stolen Lombax ship named Zephilion. Level 4: Planet Zutu, Zaror Forest After Returning to the Apogee Space station, Ratchet saw that the starship phoenix was in Heavy Maintenence, Sasha then explained that they were ambushed by the Zetallias a advanced species working for Tachyon and Ratchet got very frustrated how that Tachyon returning, Talwyn then tells that a asteriod just landed and it had an obnoxious guy with green tights and a war grok. "oh its qwark, here we go again, Arriving at the Planet they went through the fjords, caves when arriving at the crash site they saw qwark laying on the floor. "Ratchet?" is that you?" yes it is me, now get up we need to get out of here and wheres you gigantic monster, "im sorry the war grok has went bananas and went away" after walking through the Tough Conditions they then stumbled across the Ruins of Zaror In here Ratchet had to jump,run and mentally solve his way through... He found a new Zoni Vessel,A Lombax Locket and an Add-On Chapter 1: The Art of War Kaden, who wants to be an explorer, so he starts exploring the Tythion Caves, while exploring he finds dound old manuscripts, Lombax Junk, when starts reading one it said One Must Fight for the Courage, For every Lombax there is Determination,Hardship and Bright Minds One must protect the lombaxes.... while he was reading one of the Raiders were Ambushing him. Kaden then grabbed an old omniwrench, so you had to start mashing buttons to fend of when you break the defence you start having a boss battle, after taking down the lombax raider, a Lombax Elder was seeing Kaden's Every move, so kaden tired from the battle saw the Elder and the elder then said: You are a great warrior, who is your father? kaden then said uhhhhh Algadius he is uhh on an assignment... Category:Games Category:Ratchet Origins Series